We're All A Little Whacked
by AllegedDeity
Summary: "At the sight of his best friend's bloody mangled body sprawled out on the floor, Mikado felt himself lose it. His eyes found the two attackers and he almost felt the insanity enter his veins." And so it begins that Mikado becomes a heartless murderer.


**We're All A Little Whacked**

* * *

><p>Mikado didn't try to erase the frown that was deeply etched into his face as he strode down the streets of Tokyo. His eyes stayed ahead, watching though not seeing – something was wrong, truly and completely messed up and he was well aware of it. It wasn't every day, or night for that matter, that his best friend called him up at such a late hour.<p>

Called him up and said nothing.

Mikado had assumed it was an accidental dial, which normally he would have dismissed, but it was the background noise that caught him off guard. There was a lot of grunting and strange flesh-like noises. He would have thought of it as his best friend finally getting laid (a thought which disturbed him greatly) but there was something off. It didn't sound sexual or pleasant in the slightest. It sounded more like Masaomi was getting beat up.

The very idea of his friend getting hurt was chilling in itself to Mikado, and he didn't bother to think as he grabbed his coat and exited his apartment. He didn't wonder why Masaomi would be getting beat up, he didn't consider calling the police or asking someone for help. He simply left, not out of confidence, but out of concern.

He was so very lost in thought that he happened to bump into an all to familiar face on his way to Masaomi's apartment, the first place he thought to check for his friend. Izaya backed up, a perpetual smirk right in place rather than an expression of surprise when Mikado ran into him.

Mikado blinked, before bowing slightly. "Um, hello. I'm kind of in a hurry, if you don't mind..." He murmured, not wasting time as he made his way past the information broker.

Izaya stopped him with a firm hand on his shoulder, his grin only growing. "Why hello to you to," He greeted, before his eyes narrowed. "I never noticed before, Mikado... You have such fine taste in clothing. May I see your jacket?"

The younger of the two tilted his head in slight curiosity, but he really was worried about Masaomi. "I'm sorry, but I really need to get going." He apologized before hurrying along.

"It will only take a second." Izaya said, already slipping the jacket off of the slender shoulders without permission.

"Hey-!" Mikado exclaimed in surprise as he was stripped of his jacket, the chilly night air whispering around his green and white shirt.

Izaya's fingers skimmed over the fabric, feeling the small crevices. "Someday, you'll have to tell me where you purchased this. It really is quite nice." The smile that had faded off of his face showed itself again, as he handed the cloth back to Mikado.

The smaller of the two frowned deeper, taking the jacket back and hastily putting it on again as he ran to Masaomi's apartment, now feeling as though he'd wasted a great deal of time. He didn't even say goodbye to Izaya, though Izaya himself hadn't said it either.

Mikado flung open the apartment door, his suspicions growing as in the back of his mind he registered that it shouldn't have been unlocked in the first place.

He couldn't bring himself to move, to even so much as breathe at the sight that not so pleasantly greeted him upon entering Masaomi's living room. The two men that hovered over the body looked up at him, surprise clear on their faces. But Mikado wasn't looking at them, hardly even realized they were there. They were a blur to him.

At the sight of his best friend's bloody mangled body sprawled out on the floor, Mikado felt himself lose it. His eyes found the two attackers and he almost felt the insanity enter his veins.

It was possible that Masaomi was still alive, but that wasn't what went through Mikado's head at the time. It was more along the lines of, _This can't be. This can't be, this can't be. Not Masaomi... They... Them. They... They killed... Murdered... They murdered... Masaomi... They murdered Masaomi. Kill... Kill... Them... Kill them. I'll kill them. _They were speaking, but he couldn't hear it over his frantic, delirious, violent thoughts.

It was then that Mikado happened to slip his hands into his pockets. In the left pocket, he felt something hard and cold – metallic and skinny. He pulled it out, revealing a knife. He couldn't remember putting that there, but that didn't matter at the time. The men who'd assaulted Masaomi were still speaking, though more like yelling, and coming closer to him. But Mikado had a knife, and the only thing that was on his mind was to kill.

Because they murdered Masaomi.

The next few moments were a blur. He remembered lunging at them, and the strangely delicious feeling of pushing the blade into one of their abdomens. He pulled it out and then pushed it in again, small bits of blood clashing with his hand and splattering onto the jacket Izaya had complimented not long ago. He felt a warm rush engulf his head, followed by a sharp pain, and the psychotic Mikado realized that the other of the two had hit him over the head with a chair in his panic.

Mikado turned to face him, and in an instant he had sliced open the man's right cheek, connecting the cut to his mouth and causing blood to ooze out of the wound. The thug screamed, blood diluting his voice - causing the scream to be canceled out by soft gurgles of him choking on his own bodily fluids. Mikado stabbed him again, this time in the torso, vaguely aware that the area he was stabbing was where the man's stomach was, and he twisted the knife.

Again and again, Mikado thrust the knife into the body of the man who had long since died, only stopping when he felt satisfied with his revenge. Mikado collapsed into a sitting position on the floor in the middle of the blood splatters and chunks of flesh that had left their bodies during the time he had mutilated them, letting the knife fall from his hand as he looked at his work.

His eyes traveled to Masaomi, remembering the true reason for his sudden blood lust. He noticed that the blond's chest was shallowly rising and falling, and with glee it dawned on him that friend was still alive. That didn't cause him to feel any regret for the murder he had just commit, and he rubbed his hands onto his pants before pulling out his phone. It would simply be dreadful if he got blood on his device. Mikado dialed the number for the local police, readying an excuse for the two dead bodies.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mikado!" A cheery, familiar voice called out to him.<p>

He turned around, just in time for Masaomi to sweep his arm around his shoulders. "Hey, Masaomi." Mikado smiled lightly. "I see you're back to complete health."

"To~ta~lly! Man, it musta been awesome. I wish I were awake to see the slasher kill those guys! Probably was sooo cool." The blond grinned, fist pumping the air as he and his friend walked through the school hallways.

Mikado laughed gently. "It was actually pretty frightening. I almost thought it'd kill me too, but it didn't. It just left."

"Kinda weird though, right? I though the slasher never killed it's victims. I guess it was really pissed." Kida grinned.

"Yeah," Mikado agreed. "Really pissed."

"Well, I gotta get to class or else my teach' is gonna yell at me again. Peace!" He called out as he ran off, leaving Mikado to stand alone in the hallway.

The brunette waved to his best friend, a smile evident on his face until Masaomi was out of sight.

"_Really pissed_." Mikado repeated to himself on a volume level nearing silent, before turning to walk to his own classroom.

Somewhere, a girl with short black hair was wondering who had framed her.

Somewhere, an information broker was laughing his head off.

Somewhere, a blond boy was smiling as he went along with the ruse, despite his knowledge of the truth.

Somewhere, a newly formed psychopath was planning his next victim.

...Welcome to Ikebukuro.

* * *

><p><strong>First Durarara fic. Once I heard about the ballpoint pen incident in Volume 6, I couldn't help but wonder what Mikado's "true nature" was like. This is what I concocted, but I still feel like it isn't violent enough for Mikado's "true nature". So this is probably close, but not quite. Masaomi is the only one who ever seems to bring a true smile to Mikado's face. They've been childhood friends and have become even closer after Mikado moved to Ikebukuro. It'd only make sense to me that the person to bring out this side of Mikado is none other than Masaomi. I can't help but imagine that the two of them are on a lifeline. Whether it's as friends as more, I'm not entirely sure. But these two are extremely close. I love their relationship, both as friends and as lovers... I would have put some yaoi into this but I know that doesn't appeal to everyone, so I left it out. I hope you guys liked it? I know there aren't many DRRR fics with gore, and that it isn't my usual style, but I thought it'd be nice to have something new. :)<strong>

**Also, as to how Kida knows about what Mikado did... That's up to the reader ^^  
><strong>


End file.
